Síndrome de Estocolmo
by KSB Marxist Stag
Summary: El síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la cual la víctima de un secuestro, o una persona retenida contra su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad, y de un fuerte vínculo afectivo con quien la ha secuestrado. Theon/Ramsay.
1. Hediondo I

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen aquí citados pertenecen a George R.R. Martin, mi trabajo no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Advertencia: lenguaje fuerte, sexo implícito, relaciones homosexuales.

Aclaración: Este fic participa en el reto nº 6, pairings arriesgados del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en que los besos le habían gustado. Los disfrutaba como pocos, obsequiándoselos a cuanta doncella se le atravesaba, deslumbrándolas con una oportuna y burlona sonrisa, dejando en sus pieles los labios, la lengua y los dientes. se decía que nadie hacía sentir en un beso lo que él y por ello sus ojos brillaban, arrogantes, fanfarrones, presuntuosos.

«Pero ese no era yo», pensó. Aquellos deleites pertenecían a otro hombre, un jovenzuelo corto de entendederas y con ínfulas de superioridad. El que no había probado los besos sangrantes, no podía saber cuánto dolían y ese era el caso de Theon Greyjoy, el príncipe de las Islas del Hierro.

A Hediondo, sin embargo, no le gustaba recibir besos. Había probado el beso gélido del cuchillo sobre la piel, arrancándole pellejo y hueso, y también aquel que era más incómodo, boca contra boca, lengua con lengua. Antes disfrutó con ellos, cuando sus compañeras eran doncellas de aliento tímido y sonrisas bonitas, cuando tenía dientes firmes con los que mordía labios cálidos, carnosos, que lo hacían estremecer de lujuria. Cuando él era... era un prin...

«No debo pensar eso», se recriminó mentalmente, solo en esa mazmorra que se convirtió en su hogar y guarida. Esos pensamientos eran peligrosos, bien lo había aprendido con sangre y acero. El deslizar de la hoja afilada sobre la mano y los pies fueron para su alma inculta un profesor implacable y certero. Gracias a ellos sabía quién era; Hediondo, que rimaba con Hondo. Nada más que eso. Hediondo no disfrutaba con los besos, ni con eso otro que a veces Lord Ramsay hacía.

No obstante, cuando su señor lo requería lo soportaba sin rechistar. Las ratas, incluso, retrocedían ante la presencia del amo, tan inmenso como era, con sus ojos gris fantasmal de puro hielo. Y Hediondo se encogía sobre sí mismo, temblando de terror y ansias, diciéndose que si no podía soportarlo entonces perdería otro dedo. Le quedaban siete, el número de los dioses del sur. Dioses en los que no había creído, que nunca le habían ayudado y no le prestarían socorro donde se hallaba. Parecía un chiste cruel que su Dios Ahogado estuviera a millas de distancia, rodeando barcoluengos de piratas curtidos por la batalla, besando los pies de pescadores y los labios de sacerdotes. Mientras él, que otrora fue príncipe y heredero, solo soportaba el beso de la nieve.

«No –pensó con desesperación, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo ante la aparición de la antorcha y llegada de su señor. –Es Bolton, Bolton. Nunca Nieve, nunca.»

Se asustó al pensar que él pudiera estarle leyendo la mente y sollozó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sin embargo, Ramsay Bolton le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas, sádica y peligrosa, pero a la vez con un toque dulce y meloso. Dirigió la mano a sus calzones, tentativamente, dejando caer la antorcha para iluminarle el rostro.

Y entonces, Hediondo comprendió que ahora le tocaba besar a él.


	2. Hediondo II

II

* * *

Había sido culpa suya.

¿Cuántas veces se repitió que no debía incurrir en su ira? Ramsay Bolton era su señor, el amo en esa mazmorra lóbrega y oscura, el que ponía las normas, trayendo con su aparición tenebrosa la luz y el dolor. Hediondo gimió de culpabilidad, lanzando los trozos de la rata al suelo. la boca le sabía todavía a la tivia sangre; si se concentraba un poco, podía sentir crujir los huesecillos bajo lo que quedaba de su dentadura.

«No, no, no. Lord Ramsay se enfadará, a él no le gusta que se coman sus ratas, ninguna, ninguna...»

Intentó no hacerlo. Por todos los medios refrenó su hambre, tratando de no ver a esos roedores pequeños y chillones como fuente de alimento. Esperó a que su señor se acordara de él, que a pesar de todo padecía como cualquier ser humano y viniera con su antorcha, aquella sonrisa que conocía ya en los labios y su calor. El calor del norte que aliviaba el frío y le hacía daño. Pero el apetito lo venció, su razón se debilitó y no pudo evitar comerla. Querría vomitarla y suplicar perdón de rodillas, pero no había nadie a quien suplicar. Si Ramsay Bolton lo torturaba, sería culpa suya.

«Otro dedo. No, dioses, por favor.»

La angustia lo torturaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo transcurría ni cuándo vendría el señor a verle. Inquieto y anhelante, con las ratas mordisqueándole los pies y el aire viciado acariciándole la piel fina como la de un viejo, aguardó en un triste duermevela. No podía descansar, expectante contra la pared de piedra. Lloró una vez, dos y tres, sin que sus lamentos trajeran al ansiado Lord nuevamente de vuelta. Por un lado quería verle y pedirle que tuviese piedad; por otro, sabía que no la tendría.

Así que, cuando los pasos se acercaron y la llave tintineó tras la puerta segundos antes de abrirse, Hediondo retrocedió todavía más contra la pared. Quiso ocultar las pruebas de su delito, pero ya era tarde; su barba estaba manchada de sangre; el aliento, apestoso a rata, y sus ojos delataban el crimen. Gimió, desesperado, cuando se avistó la antorcha. ¡Luz! La luz simbolizaba a Lord Bolton (no Nieve, eso jamás) acercándosele peligroso e implacable. La luz era compañía humana, dolor, fuego y pasión.

–Me he comido una rata, señor –no pudo evitar confesarle, con un murmullo desesperado.

La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del joven, curvando sus labios gordos como gusanos.

–¿Una rata? –su voz sonaba más divertida que furiosa, pero a Hediondo le parecía más terrorífica. –¿No sabes que las ratas pertenecen a Fuerte Terror? Ay, mi Hediondo, tendré que castigarte.

Él lo sabía, por supuesto. pero había sido culpa suya así que no se quejó, nada dijo en su defensa. Su señor se mostró bondadoso y le permitió conservar un dedo. En cambio, solo se conformó con hacerle aquello otro, eso donde lo apegaba contra la pared y...

«Me lo merecía. Al menos, esta vez no se sintió tan mal.»


	3. Ramsay

III

* * *

Antes tuvo una sonrisa chulesca, el seso de un nabo y el ego más alto que la estatua de Baelor el Santo. Yo me deshice de todo eso. convirtiéndolo en mi esclavo, mi despojo y mi juguete, haciendo trizas cada centímetro de cordura con el cuchillo curvo de desollar. Por ahí oí que fue buen arquero. Le arranqué los dedos. Le gustaba sonreír, pues destrocé sus dientes. si amaba los manjares lo privé de eso, e incluso le quité a su amada ramera. Muerta frente a sus ojos. ¡Qué delicia!

Cuando me acordaba de él iba a jugar un rato, mi pasatiempo favorito en estos tiempos que corren. Tiempos de guerra, dicen, pero a mí me da igual. Si alguien viera a esa cosa que tengo allí en mi mazmorra, sollozante como un chiquillo, no habrían reconocido a Theon «SoyMaloMaloYLuegoMeMeoEnLosCalzonesPorImbécil» Greyjoy. En su lugar verían a lo que creé con esfuerzo, martillos y poca paciencia. Theon pasó de príncipe a desquite de mi ira; de señor de Invernalia, mutó a estropajo. Menos que un hombre, porque me lo montaba como si fuera una yegua. Eso también me gustaba.

Mi cuerpo, sudoroso, se recostó contra su espalda magullada. Podía oír su respiración trabajosa, el latido lento de su corazón, podía sentir como mío el sudor perlando su cuello y pelo. Me pregunté cuántas doncellas lo habrían besado en los hombros y cuántas se acercarían ahora, al ver en qué estaba convertido. La respuesta era tan divertida que me eché a reír sonoramente, saliendo de su estrecho interior y apartándolo de un manotazo. Mi semilla era tan reciente como la sangre que manaba de su pie derecho, allí por donde el cuchillo había pasado llevándose el dedo pulgar. Estaba adolorido, el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas descarnadas lo atestiguaba sonreí sin poder contenerme.

–¿No volverás a comer ratas, verdad? –Pregunté, exhibiendo mis dientes en una sonrisa. Gris contra marrón, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Su mirada huidiza recorrió la pared en acto de sumisión.

–No, señor. Nunca. Lo siento.

Era sincero y eso me gustaba mucho. Pasé mi lengua por el rastro de sangre de su vientre, sintiéndolo temblar. De placer, asco, terror, imposible saberlo. Quizá una mezcla de las tres.

Me puse de pie, apartando la vista de aquella enclenque figura que yacía en el suelo. luego me iría de putas, aunque ninguna puta se podría comparar a lo que este engendro me daba. Placer, sangre, lágrimas y obediencia. Meses de trabajo en las mazmorras habían cosechado un fruto. Los Greyjoy no sembrarían, pero los Bolton sí.

–¿Quién eres? –Pregunté antes de marchar, atándome los calzones con movimientos metódicos. Sus ojos, dos esferas grandísimas, volvieron a observarme.

–H...Hediondo, señor. Hediondo, que rima con hondo. –Su voz era la dulce letanía de un condenado. Sonreí satisfecho de mi trabajo y me di la vuelta para marchar. Pero, cuando puse una mano sobre la manija, oí su voz hablándome. –No... no os olvidéis de mí, señor.

* * *

Nota final: Otro trabajito terminado. Escribir un Theon/Ramsay era una de mis fantasías incumplidas hasta ahora, y me satisface verla realizada. Algún día escribiré algo gordo sobre esto, primero tenía que experimentar.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
